Prom Queen
by sugarpuff13
Summary: It's the night of Prom at Degrassi and everyone is anticipating the announcement of Prom Queen but what happens when Fiona Coyne doesn't respond when her name is called? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N There are a few changes to the Degrassi plotline for this to make sense. Fiona and Imogen are twin sisters and Declan is their older brother, Dallas and Alli are together, Eli and Jake are best friends and live together and Eli was Clare's step brother and it was Jake who dated Clare before she died and Holly J never left Toronto as she has a mental disability. Also I have based this on a story but I'm not going to mention what story until the end as it might ruin it for you! I hope you enjoy!;) **

Prom was the night everyone looked forward to. Getting there was stressful though. Finding a date, picking out a dress or a tux, helping your friends find a date and pick a dress or a tux. Girls would go on diets and boys would work out, wanting to look as good as possible on their big night. Everyone would be fussing over how they were going to get there, what time they were leaving and what other couples they would be going with. On top of all that the prom committee had to organise the whole event. They had to come up with a theme to suit everyone, create tickets, sell tickets, buy decorations, hire musicians or DJs and decorate the hall. But in the end it did pay off. The place looked magical, so worth the effort. The hall was done up black and white, the two colours contrasting beautifully in the lights set up for the dance. Once the first couple arrived it didn't take long before everyone came flooding in and the place was packed. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Some were dancing, some were just talking but no one was bored or unhappy.

It was almost the end of the night and Principle Simpson took to the stage as the volume of the music lowered drastically. He looked out at the crowd and tapped the mic before saying

"Good evening Degrassi! I hope you are all having an amazing night!" to which he was responded with a loud cheer.

"Great! Well the night is drawing to a close and it is now time to announce your Degrassi Prom King and Queen 2012! The nominees for King are Drew Torres, Owen Milligan and Jake Martin." Again there was another cheer from the crowd whilst Simpson paused.

"And your Prom King 2012 is…Drew Torres! Congratulations Drew come on up here!" There were hoots and screams. Guys were hitting his back and pushing him towards the stage and he just couldn't contain his smile. When Drew got up on the stage Simpson done the standard ritual and put the crown on his head.

_This doesn't sound like an event at Degrassi. Everything is going too perfect. No event at Degrassi goes to plan…_

"Now for Prom Queen!" Simpson announced. "The nominees are Bianca DeSousa, Fiona Coyne and Katie Matlin." Once again a cheer erupted from the crowd.

"And your Prom Queen 2012 is…Fiona Coyne! Congratulations Fiona now come on up here and join your King!" Everyone looked around the hall. Fiona was nowhere to be seen. Simpson leaned down out of the way of the mic.

"Imogen where is your sister?" Imogen looked bemused.

"I really don't know I haven't seen her since she left the house to come here, she left before I did!" Her voice strained on the last few words. Simpson went back up to speak through the mic.

"Has anyone seen Fiona recently?" Everyone shook their heads no.

"Okay has anyone seen Fiona at all since the night started?" Again everyone shook their heads no.

"Excuse me." Simpson said before shooting off the stage and down the hall to his office. Everyone began talking about Fiona. It wasn't like her not to show up. She had been waiting on this moment all year. She had been campaigning for weeks and saved up for her dress for a long time.

When Simpson got to his office and called Fiona's cell phone. It was either off or dead. He called her parents to see if she was at home. They hadn't seen her since she left either. Simpson went back to the hall to talk to Imogen. He took her aside everyone else.

"Imogen do you have any idea where Fiona is?" Imogen looked startled.

"No! I can't think of any reason why she would miss this! It's all she has spoken about the past few months!" Simpson just nodded as if to say 'I thought so'.

"Well your parents don't know where she is either. She hasn't been home. They have said if she doesn't come home by tomorrow afternoon then they will call the cops so don't worry about it and just enjoy the rest of your night." Simpson patted her on the shoulder and walked away. But she couldn't enjoy her night. She knew something was wrong. She knew from the second she was nowhere to be seen when her name was called as Prom Queen. Twins know these things. They have a special connection.

_Ahh this sounds more like a Degrassi event.  
The next few chapters will describe the events of what happens the few days following the night of the Prom.  
It will include Imogen, Eli, Jake, Drew, Bianca, Dallas, Alli, Declan and Holly J._

**Okay so I know this chapter was short but it was just for setting the scene for the rest of the story. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and if you think I should carry on writing it! All reviews are greatly appreciated, they make my day!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Earlier That Day_

Bianca walked down to the Basketball court to find her fiancé Drew. When she got there she could see that there was a game being played but Drew was nowhere in sight. She spotted Owen standing at the side line.

"Owen! Where's Drew?" He looked at her and laughed.

"How am I supposed to know?" She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"He comes down here every afternoon to play, doesn't he?" Owen just shook his head.

"I've not been here the past few weeks but I do know that he hasn't been here this week."

"Why would he lie to me about coming here?" He laughed again.

"Hey I don't know anything about your relationship okay, talk to him." Bianca nodded and walked away.

oOoOo

Eli Goldsworthy walked down the alleyway to the entrance to his friend Malcolm's. He loved going to Malcolm's because Imogen and her friends always hung around in the alleyway outside. This one time wasn't so pleasant though. He walked past a few people before he saw her. He saw her making out with some guy he'd never see before. He pushed past and through the door to Malcolm's. He didn't even say hi he just sat down on the couch and looked out his window and watched Imogen and the guy. Her phone rang and she pulled her phone out of her pocket, looked at it then put it back and never even broke the kiss. Malcolm walked up behind him.

"Doesn't your prom start in like an hour?" Eli just nodded.

"And you're going dressed like that?" Eli looked down at his black t-shirt and black jeans.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"If you want to impress her" he pointed out the window at Imogen "then you need to make more of an effort than that. I mean look at that guy" he pointed at the guy she was kissing "he's got the full booner." Eli squinted at him.

"What does that even mean?" He smiled at him.

"It means look at the difference between you two. He is wearing a full tux, his shoes are shining and his hair is done to a tee. Then there's you wearing what you wore to the cinema last week, old sneakers and scruffy hair."

"How long do those guys last with her?"

"What with Imogen? Days man." Eli smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Exactly! I have a plan. If I ask her out now, even if she were to say yes it would fail. We're too young to make a relationship work. She'll go out with all these scumbags and get her heartbroken blah blah blah but when she' in her 20's, I'll ask her out and she'll realise the Eli is the one. He is the one I want to spend my life with. I've liked her too long to just throw it away on a weekend fling."

oOoOo

Alli was stuck babysitting for the afternoon. She called Dallas to ask if he could help her out but he was setting up the hall for Prom, it was part of his punishment for drinking on campus. Her little cousin Malika was driving her insane so she decided to take a walk. They were walking down a road with nothing but forest and fields on either side. Malika ran ahead of Alli because she saw something poking out from around the corner.

"Alli look someone has just left their car lying here!" Alli came round and saw a black chevy sitting at the side of the road, engine running and keys in the ignition with the driver and passenger seat doors open.

"I'm sure whoevers it is will be back for it."

"Why would the just leave it here like that? There is nowhere for them to go and leave it." Alli was just as confused as she was but she didn't let that show.

"I don't know Malika but they must have a reason, no one leaves a car for no reason now let's go."

oOoOo

Eli was on his way to the school. He left late so that he wouldn't bump into anyone on the way there. He was almost there when he saw Owen and Luke coming the opposite way and noticed him instantly.

"Hey psycho!" Luke shouted and Eli turned instantly and ran back the way he came. Luke and Owen looked at each other and nodded before chasing after him. They chased him right round the block, gaining on him ever so slightly. They ran right back to the school and Eli darted through the doors and into the hall with everyone else and Owen and Luke followed not so far behind. They ran into the room just as Simpson was announcing Prom Queen. Eli shimmied through the crowd in attempts to get away from them but they followed but got mixed in the crowd slightly. When Fiona didn't respond, he knew it wasn't right. He looked around the room for Imogen. When he spied her he could tell she knew something had happened. Her face was stiff and chalk white, as if she had just seen a ghost.

**A/N Okay guys I can see that a lot of you are reading this but no one is reviewing. Personally I don't see the point in writing it if no one is reviewing because I don't know what anyone thinks or if anyone is enjoying it so I don't know if I'm just wasting my time here. Please, if you've read this, review and tell me what you think whether you are enjoying it or not! If not tell me why so I can try and improve. It only takes a minute to type a comment once you're done reading, you don't even need to sign up you can review as a guest. Please, it sucks not knowing what people think of your work. Also I'm sorry again for the short chapter I didn't see the point in spending hours writing a new chapter if no one is actually enjoying this. Thank you:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Next Day_

Bianca decided to go to Drew's and find out where he had been the day before. She knocked on the door there was no answer. She knocked again and waited before entering. She looked around before calling on him.

"Drew? Drew are you in here?" There was still no answer. She walked upstairs and into Drew's bedroom and seen him sitting on his bed on his laptop.

"Drew where have you been? Every time I tried to talk to you last night you walked away to talk to someone else. I came down to the court yesterday to get you. Owen said you haven't been down there in a long time. Where have you been going then?" Drew looked up at her.

"I've been playing basketball."

"No you haven't Drew you weren't there and they said you haven't been there in a while so where have you been going?" Drew closed his laptop and looked at her.

"Just because I haven't been playing with Owen and they guys doesn't mean I haven't been playing, okay?" Bianca just shook her head and walked out and Drew re-opened his laptop to finish what he was doing.

oOoOo

Eli got home from Malcolm's to find his room-mate Jake dragging a huge bag along the ground.

"Why aren't you at work?" Eli said walking through the door.

"Too busy to be at work." Jake shrugged, attempting to push the bag towards the closest in the hallway.

"Do you need any help?" Eli offered leaning down towards the bag.

"Me? Nah I got this." Eli stood back.

"Are you sure? Looks heavy." Jake continued to push it into the closet.

"It's fine." Eli leaned down to help anyway and grabbed the end of the bag and Jake shoved him back, almost toppling him over.

"Jesus. What have you got in there?" Jake spun and glared at him.

"It's just work stuff."

"What kind of work stuff?" Jake finally got the bag in the closet, closed the door and put a padlock on it and put the key in his pocket.

"What you don't know won't hurt you." he answered before walking through to the living room.

"What do you even do? You are either here lying on the couch playing the Xbox or you are away for days!" Jake glared at him again.

"I pay the bills. How I do it is my business. Keep asking questions and you can find somewhere else to live." Jake smiled at him before jumping onto the couch and picking up his Xbox controller.

"I'm going for a record score! I've got glucose tablets and a bottle to piss in. Want to watch me play?" Eli sighed and walked to his bedroom. He sat down at his computer and received a Skype call from Daniel, Bullfrog's best friend.

"Did you get the birthday present I sent you? It was a real hassle getting it to you!" Eli lifted the package on his desk and showed it to him through the webcam.

"Yeah thanks." He could hear some ruckus coming from outside his window.

"Hold on one sec." he said to Daniel before looking out his window. He could see Imogen and her mom standing outside their house, which was next door, and her mom was yelling her.

"Come on you must know you're her sister! Think you must know where she would have gone!" Imogen wasn't saying a word. She was just standing there fighting back tears. Just then their dad drove up to the house in a black chevy. Imogen's mom stopped mid speech and looked at her husband. He got out of the car and walked towards the house. She ran up to him and started to hit his shoulders.

"I told you we should've called the police earlier! That's her car! That's her car!" she cried. Imogen just looked emotionless.

"You wouldn't let me call them! You wouldn't let me would you! SHE'S MY BABY!" The tears were flooding down her face now. Imogen's dad was on the phone to the police. Imogen made her way back into her house. She looked up and seen Eli at his window. She stopped to look at him before walking through her door.

oOoOo

Alli and Malika were on another walk because it was the only thing that kept her quiet.

"Why wasn't Dallas at your Prom?"

"He was misbehaving in school."

"What did he do?"

"That's none of your business just keep walking."

When they got back to the house Alli told Malika that if she didn't wash her hands she wasn't allowed a snack and she ran straight to the bathroom.

"Alli there's no soap in here!" Alli just shook her head.

"Yes there is I put a new one in there yesterday."

"Well I can't see it." Alli sighed and walked to the bathroom to get the soap but there wasn't any.

"Wait I'll get the one from the upstairs bathroom." Alli walked upstairs and she could hear a shower running. She opened the door and looked inside.

"Dallas? Is that you?"

"Get out! I'm showering here!" Dallas yelled.

"Dallas you're scaring me."

"I said get out!" he yelled even louder than before. Alli grabbed the soap from the sink and ran back downstairs.

oOoOo

Holly J was sitting outside The Dot, holding the Prom Queen crown. She turned to see Declan walking past. He turned and noticed her too.

"Holly J!" he shouted and made his way towards here. She stood up and ran the opposite direction. She hadn't spoken to him since they broke up. He didn't even call when she was put into the hospital when she was diagnosed schizophrenic and she didn't want to see him now. He ran after her.

"Holly J! Wait up!"

"I need to get to the woods!" she yelled back, still running.

"Just come and talk to me? We can get some coffee?"

"No I need to go to the woods!" she kept on running.

"Holly J I want to help you! How can I do that if you won't even look at me?" she didn't even answer she just kept on running. Declan turned back and saw Owen and Luke watching him.

"That's a shame." Owen said. "You're ex-girlfriend has gone cuckoo." The two of them laughed and Declan sighed and walked away.

oOoOo

Alli was watching TV with Malika when someone knocked on the door. She stood up to go and answer it. She opened the door to find two police officers at the door. Dallas was still upstairs. He was sitting on the edge of Alli's bed. He jumped when he heard the door go. He leaned towards the door to try and listen in to the conversation.

"Can I help you officers?"

"We have just been informed that there is a girl from this area that is missing. Fiona Coyne. Do you know her?"

"Yeah I go to school with her, she is in the year above me."

"Do you know anything about her whereabouts right now?"

"I have no idea. If I hear anything I'll let you know." The policemen nodded.

"Okay, thank you for your time." Alli closed the door and walked back to the living room. Dallas was still standing at Alli's bedroom door, face white as chalk.

oOoOo

Declan got to the house and walked through the door. His dad walked out the living room just as he did so.

"Declan! What are you doing back?"

"Mom called me last night and told me Fiona was missing. Is she back yet?" His dad just looked down and Declan knew what it meant.

"I want to help find her." Just then Imogen walked downstairs. She looked up at Declan and shook her head.

"I bet you're happy to have an excuse to come back." she said before walking through to the living room. Their dad tried to continue their conversation as if Imogen had never said anything.

"They think she's in the house somewhere." he said gesturing to the policemen walking around the house. "They keep checking upstairs and in the attic as if she's just going to pop out."

"How long has she been missing?"

"Just over 24 hours."

"Jesus! We need to go look!" He sighed.

"I can't. The police won't let me. Treating me like I'm a suspect!" Declan leaned towards his dad.

"I'm going to find her. I'm going to knock on every door, build an army. I'll leave no stone unturned dad I promise."

oOoOo

Dallas was still at Alli's. He was sitting on her bed trying to fasten his watch but he was shaking too much to get it done. Alli approached the door and peered in before knocking. Dallas turned round to look at her.

"What the hell is going on?" He turned back round to face the opposite direction.

"Nothing."

"What are you doing here?"

"You said I could stay here for a few days while I find my feet after the Torres' kicked me out didn't you?"

"Why are you acting so strange then?"

"I'm not!" he half said, half yelled.

"Has something happened?" He just stared out the window for a moment before saying "I'm going out" and storming out.

oOoOo

Drew was standing outside his front door smoking a cigarette when Bianca walked past.

"Where do you think you're going?" he called after her.

"A walk." She was heading for the woods.

"You're not going to the woods are you?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"You better clean up all those cigarette stubs before your mom gets home." she said gesturing to the pile of them next to the door step before walking off. Drew stared at her as she went, watching her disappear into the woods before staring at the cigarette stubs on the ground.

oOoOo

Alli was looking around her room and found Dallas' bag. She opened it and all she found was what he had worn to school the day before. She was about to put them back into him bag when she noticed some blood all over his shirt. She took it downstairs and threw it into the washer immediately.

oOoOo

Bianca was walking through the woods and she noticed some footprints on the ground. She followed them to see who the belonged to but at the end she found no one. She was about to walk away until a scent was blown under her nose by the wind. It was a familiar scent but she couldn't put her finger on why it was familiar. She followed the scent down to a secluded part of the woods. A part which was surrounded with leaves and branches and couldn't be seen unless you pushed past the branches. There was a tree stump in the middle. She saw a small gap in the branches and looked through it and saw the Ravine. She walked round the tree stump and seen a pile of cigarette stubs. That's when she recognised the smell. It was Drew's favourite cologne.

oOoOo

Eli walked into the local take-away shop.

"Ahh Eli! How are you?" Jonah, the guy who owns the shop, exclaimed when he walked through the door.

"I'm good." he said laying his money on the counter.

"You know Eli, you are my best customer and your tips are very generous so I need to be honest with you. You eat here too much!" Eli smirked.

"Your food is great what can I do?" Jonah laughed.

"I know my food is great but it's not healthy to eat here every night!" he said putting his usual order up on the counter.

"You don't need to worry about me." Eli said, taking his food. Just as he was about to walk out the door Jonah answered him.

"Someone has to." Eli paused for a few seconds before walking out the door. He got out and seen a group of around 10 guys being led by Declan walking down the street.

"Hurry up!" Declan was shouting, never turning round or slowing down.

oOoOo

Drew was sitting in the basement watching TV when Bianca appeared at the door. She let herself in and Drew never even looked away from the screen. He took a sip of the beer in his hand.

"Enjoy your walk?" he said, still not looking at her.

"Well I know where you go every day instead of playing basketball! I saw what you built. You need to get rid of it first thing tomorrow." she retorted. Drew looked up at her.

"And why would that be?" Bianca shook her head.

"Oh I think you know why!" Drew looked up and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I don't believe I do. Why?" Bianca just laughed. Drew stood up and walked towards her.

"My one place of privacy and you ruined it."

"And what would you need privacy for?"

"To think!"

"You lied to me Drew."

"Yeah and why do you think I had to do that huh?" Drew just looked at her before grabbing his beer and walking up the stairs.

oOoOo

Eli got back to the house with the take-away. Jake was still on the couch playing the Xbox so he dropped his down next to him.

"Please don't piss in the bottle when you're done." Jake looked up and him and smirked.

"I will if I have to." Eli walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The street was full of police cars. He turned to Jake.

"Fiona Coyne has gone missing." Jake looked up at him again.

"Yeah. I know. And?" Eli sighed.

"Why aren't you out helping to look for her rather than playing the Xbox? You clearly have enough time on your hands."

"She's 17. It's summer. It doesn't take a genius to add the hormones together. So why should I waste my night to stop a slut from getting nailed." Eli shook his head and looked back out the window.

"She's not like that."

"Oh really? She's sick of all the attention she's getting and maybe she's decided she's had enough and got away and if she has then good for her. I'm not going to be the one to drag her back." Eli glared at him.

"When did you ever talk to Fiona?" Jake just laughed.

"I just look at people and I know what they are thinking. Like you. Right now. You're thinking you go out, throw down some cool moves and maybe the sulky twin will drop her grateful panties for you."

**A/N I know this isn't the best ending to chapter but this is the last time I'll get to write this story for a while. Please review, let me know what you think! Make a guess now on what you think happened? I can assure you that you will change your mind within the next few chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the late update for anyone who actually reads this but I've been super busy! I'll update this as often as possible from now on:)**

Bianca was sitting in the bathroom in the Torres house holding a box containing a pregnancy test. She was fiddling it around and reading every last word on the box when the door went. The door went she didn't hear anyone move. Drew was in his bedroom working on his plans for a new football ground for the school. He had been working on it for months, drawing plans, making models and trying to get permission.

"Drew you need to answer the door!" she yelled from inside the bathroom. He stood up and looked out his window to see Declan and a group of guys from Degrassi standing outside. He eventually went downstairs to answer the door.

"Drew, my little sister Fiona is missing and I'm organising a search. If you don't want to be part of it because of what happened with your football plans then we all understand. But no one knows those woods like you do." Drew looked at him intently.

"You want to search the woods?"

"We're going to be knocking on doors, checking round the town first but if there is no luck we're going to have to search the woods and because it's going to be dark soon we really need someone who knows where they are going."

"No. I think it's best if I don't get involved." Drew started to close the door when Declan put his hand in to stop him.

"You're not going to help us?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"You said you would understand?"

"Well we didn't think you would refuse." Drew sighed and looked at him.

"Tell the family I'm sorry. I'm sure she's fine." He shut the door and stepped back inside.

"You selfish bastard!" he could hear Declan shout before he walked away. Drew went to go back upstairs when he saw Bianca blocking his path.

"You should have volunteered." Drew just rolled his eyes.

"It's late, I'm tired, I'm on my 4th bottle of beer and I don't want to go."

"You have to go!"

"Why don't you go? You like to sniff things out."

"Drew if you don't go and look for her then people will start to think that we don't care!" Drew walked up to her, inches from her face.

"I don't care!"

"Not everyone needs to know that! Go look for her now or God forbid-" Drew spun on his heel and walked towards the door.

"Fine fine I'll go look for the spoiled bitch." He grabbed his jacket and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

oOoOo

Malika was looking out of her window at Declan and the search party knocking on doors.

"Bed!" she heard Alli say as she came up behind her.

"But I want to see." Alli put her hands on her cousins shoulders in reassurance.

"There's nothing to see. Come on get into bed." Malika stropped into bed and curled up in her duvet.

"What if they don't find her?" Alli sat next to her and gave her a hug.

"They will. Don't worry about it."

oOoOo

It was almost midnight and Declan was still out searching with the rest of the guys, including Drew. They walked round all the streets, knocked on doors, checked alleyways and footpaths but still no sign of Fiona. They walked down the main road and Declan went into the takeaway to see Dallas, the only customer in the shop.

"It's a good thing there are some people who are willing to go the extra mile. You and her were friends and you can't even be bothered to help look for her?" Dallas turned to look at Declan.

"I actually did go looking for her today but I'm sorry if that's not good enough for you. I just don't see her coming back." Dallas took his food from the counter and left the shop.

oOoOo

It was pitch black outside but no one was giving up, despite Drew's efforts. They were walking through the forest with their torches, screaming Fiona's name. One of the guys helping the search caught up to Drew.

"What about that place all of the teenagers go? The Ravine?"

"Never heard of it." Drew replied blandly and just continued walking. Declan was getting really impatient.

"You're supposed to know your way around here, you come here all the time!"

"Yeah I know where the best campsites are, I don't know how you are supposed to look for a teenage girl!" They kept on walking until they reached the branches Bianca had found earlier. Panic flashed through Drew's eyes before he turned and said

"This path is blocked." Moans and groans came from everyone there but none more than from Declan.

"So what we're lost now!?"

"Everything looks different in the dark. Maybe we should come back in the morning." Declan just shook his head.

"No, we're finding The Ravine."

oOoOo

Alli and Malika were both lying in their beds asleep when someone came into the house, but neither even stirring in their sleep. It was Holly J. She slowly crept around the house until she eventually entered the room Malika was sleeping in. She could see a teddy sitting on the shelf at the other side of the room. She slowly made her way over to it and picked it up. She heard Malika move and hid behind the wardrobe.

"Alli!" she screamed and Alli ran straight into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone stole Patches!" There were tears in the little girl's eyes.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's here somewhere." Alli began looking around the room for the stuffed bear.

"He's not here I've looked someone stole him!"

"We'll look for him in the morning. He'll be somewhere. Come into my bed just now and I'll lift you back to yours when you're asleep." Holly J stood until Alli and Malika were in the other room with the door closed before she moved. She opened the window and slowly crept out, bear in hand, before running off.

oOoOo

"Well that depends on how much you want." Eli was on Skype to Daniel again, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. "Nope, I'm not giving it away unless it's quality." he smirked.

"Come onnnn!" Daniel groaned. "How much have you had out of me?" Eli heard a door close from outside. He stood up and looked out of his window.

"Where are you going?" Daniel quizzed but Eli just held up one finger to him through thee webcam. He saw Imogen walking across the street by herself. He thought this was weird as it was 2am. He threw on a shirt and followed her out. When he found her she was sitting on the roof of an old garage, smoking a cigarette. He climbed up and sat beside her. They sat in silence until Eli decided to talk.

"Hey, what you doing?"

"Nothing." She was yet to even look at him, she just sat staring into space blowing out smoke.

"Okay. Are you cold?" Imogen still didn't look at him.

"The police are acting like my dad has done something. But I know he hasn't. If someone you know and love killed someone you would know wouldn't you? You can't hide something like that." Her voice was quivering, you could hear her holding back tears.

"Yeah you would know if your dad was the killer."

"He loves us. Fiona more than me so if he was going to kill one of us it would be me and not her." Eli really didn't know what to say.

"What makes you think she's dead?" For the first time Imogen turned to look at Eli.

"I'm a twin. I felt her leave me." Her voice cracked when she said that, unable to hold it in any longer but managing to keep herself from crying.

"If someone really loves you, they never completely leave. I still see Clare sometimes. Usually when I'm about to do something wrong or stupid, I see her there in the corner of my eye. I guess she still worries about me just like she always did. But the thing is I like seeing her you know? That's why I need to do stupid things. It's the only way I get to see her."

oOoOo

Bianca stayed at Drew's, waiting on him coming back from the search but he hadn't yet. She was getting bored so she went to Drew's bedroom. Drew never let anyone in there but she didn't think it would do any harm to have a look around. She saw his model for the football ground but it wasn't just that it was of the whole school grounds, he had everything down to a tee. She looked in his closet and seen a pin board and the back of the door. She turned on the closet light to get a good look at it. It made her gasp. It was covered in notices from Simpson and other faculty members delaying work on his plans, school paper articles about it as well as numerous photos of Fiona. She began to read the notices and each and every one mentioned how Fiona was the one who ruined his plans. Bianca quickly closed the door and froze. She didn't know what to make of it and she didn't know what to do. She made her way over to Drew's laptop and opened it to find it was password protected. She typed in everything she could think of it being but nothing worked.

oOoOo

Eventually the search party found The Ravine. Just as they got there Drew's phone ran with a call from Bianca.

"What is it?" he answered.

"I want the password for your laptop."

"What for?" he sounded anxious.

"Because I'm bored and I want to go on the computer."

"Just go to bed or go home Bianca."

"Not until you get home! Just give me the password."

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Not until I get it!" Drew shook his head.

"Goodbye Bianca." he said softly before hanging up the phone. He went to get the rest of the guys when someone found a corsage on one of the branches.

"Don't touch it!" Declan yelled.

"Is it Fiona's?" someone called out from the back of the group. Declan picked it up and inspected it.

"Don't know. It could be. I mean it does look like something Fiona would wear." All eyes were on Declan and he felt the pressure.

"Come on keep looking!" he shouted. "I'll take this to my dad, he'll know."

oOoOo

Dallas crept back into Alli's house trying not to wake her and Malika. He stood at the door and took his jacket off but Alli was on her way downstairs.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry about before. I need to talk to you." He made his way to the dining table and sat down, Alli following behind. There were tears in his eyes and he was shaking a little.

"Something happened."

"What is it?" Dallas just stared blankly at her for a while before saying anything.

"There was this drunk girl. She was in the park having a fight with her boyfriend. Later I found her near the woods with no clothes on. I wanted to try and help her but she just spat on me. She spat blood. Her blood. All over my face."

"Yeah I found your shirt. It was covered in blood." The tears were now taking over his eyes.

"What have you done?" Alli asked, half concerned half angry. Dallas was fully angry.

"What? Nothing!" The tears had stopped coming.

"You were really angry when you went out-"

"Alli I need you on my side here!" he said as loud as he could without waking Malika and it startled Alli a little.

"I'm always on your side. You didn't know this girl, you'll probably never see her again." Dallas laughed softly.

"You know what I love about you? You manage to see the good in everything. Even me." He stood up and leaned over to kiss her. When he pulled back something between them snapped and they dove straight back into the kiss with a thousand times more passion. Dallas lifted her up and placed her down on the sofa. It only took minutes before they were having sex.

oOoOo

Still sitting on the roof, Eli and Imogen were sitting facing each other.

"All of these cops remind me of Clare's accident." Eli looked up at her.

"I remember looking out my window seeing Declan trying to calm down Jake. He made this awful noise I've never heard before.

"I don't remember much. I was asleep and I woke up because he was shouting. I felt scared so I called out for Clare. It was just the three of us for as long as I can remember. But there was nothing. I don't remember anything except being wrapped in a blanket and being taken into your house." Imogen sat speechless, she didn't know what to say at all. Eli was doing all he could to avoid making eye contact because he was crying. He wiped his eyes on his shoulder.

"I better be getting back now." he said before jumping off the garage.

When he got home he saw that Jake was still lying on the couch but he was asleep. He lifted a blanket from the couch and placed it on top of him. Just as he was about to go back upstairs he saw the keys to the padlock on the table. He slowly picked them up and held them tight so they didn't make a noise and backed off out of the room.

oOoOo

Alli and Dallas were lying in Alli's bed after having sex again. Dallas cuddled up behind Alli and kissed her neck. He leaned in and whispered in her ear

"I've missed this."

oOoOo

All of the guys of the search party had moved on to look at other places but Declan still stood in the middle of The Ravine holding the corsage they had found.

"Holly J." he said. "What have you done?" This time he screamed. "HOLLY J!"

Holly J was sitting in a tree, watching him not daring to move.

"You know what I've done." she whispered.

oOoOo

Eli was trying to unlock the door as quietly as possible. He gently opened the door to find the bag was still there. He slowly started to drag the bag out, it was heavier than it looked. When he placed it on the ground he slowly began to unzip the bag. He moved it about 4 inches before he felt Jake's fist smash against his face. He toppled right back and Jake leaned over him with his fist ready to strike again.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK IN THAT BAG!" he screamed in Eli's face. He pushed the bag back into the closet and locked it again.

oOoOo

The next morning Drew still hadn't come home. Bianca had fell asleep on the sofa and woke up when she heard Declan yelling Fiona's name. She stood up and looked out the window and seen the group making their way back. She went back up to Drew's bedroom and looked at his model of the Degrassi school building and the grounds around it. She studied it, looking at everything to see if she could find anything that would be a clue. Then she found it and she didn't know what to do. On one of the trees behind the school building was a figure of a girl hanging from one of the branches.


End file.
